Korea's Secret Agents
by ninanutter116116
Summary: CHAPTER 2 :: "Perang" modern antar agen rahasia dari dua negara yang berseteru: Korea Utara (Yunho, Changmin) versus Korea Selatan (Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu) :: YunJae :: YAOI :: boy x boy :: BL :: OOC : DLDR
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**TITLE**

Korea's Secret Agent

**CHAPTER**

1

**PAIRING**

YunJae (Yunho x Jaeoong)

**DISCLAIMER**

This story is a work of pure fiction

**WARNING**

OOC :: Typos :: _**YAOI**_ :: BOY x BOY :: DLDR

**.**

* * *

.

**:: SPOILER ALERT ::**

.

.

"Sial!" umpatku.

Hampir saja bungkusan yang kubawa jatuh laut. Menurut prakiraan cuaca akan ada badai. Saat ini aku sedang ada di yacht milik kekasihku, Jung Yunho. Dan kapal yang dari tadi bergoyang menandakan bahwa gelombang di laut lumayan besar. Aku bergegas masuk ke kabin bawah dan mengunci pintu. Kulihat keadaan Yunho masih sama seperti ketika aku meninggalkannya tadi.

Telanjang bulat dengan kaki dan tangan terikat di ranjang kami yang terbuat dari kayu. Bibirnya tertutup lakban. Ketika melihatku masuk, dia meronta-ronta.

Aku tersenyum. "Capek meronta, Yunnie bear?" tanyaku dengan mesra.

Kuletakkan bungkusan di meja kecil. Pakaian yang melekat di tubuh kulepaskan perlahan-lahan hingag tidak ada sehelai pakaian pun melekat di tubuh indahku. Mata musang Yunho mengikuti semua perbuatanku. Kedua tangan dan kakinya semakin kuat meronta.

_Sreett!_ Kulepas lakban yang menutup bibir indahnya itu. Serentetan makian keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menutup sebelah mata dan menyeringai.

"Lepaskan aku, Boo!"

Aku tidak bergeming. Tanganku membuka bungkusan. Vibrator berukuran 5 inchi kini kugenggam. Yah, aku tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Yunho yang mempunyai ukuran 9 inchi itu, jadi kupilih vibrator yang 5 inchi saja. Dengan cepat mengoleskan lube di salah satu ujungnya. Mataku tidak lepas dari mata Yunho. Untung saja rantai dan ranjang cukup kuat untuk menahan tarikan dari Yunho yang masih terikat.

Aku membuka kakiku lebar-lebar di hadapannya. Menekuknya hingga hampir mengenai dada. Aku bisa melihat air liur Yunho menetes. Pasti dia sudah melihat my pink hole. Kuputuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit. Ujung vibrator kugerakkan naik turun di permukaan lubangku.

"Aahhh~~~" desahku.

Tangan Yunho mulai mengeluarkan darah akibat gesekan yang kuat dengan rantai yang mengikatnya. Obat perangsang yang kuberikan dalam makanannya rupanya bekerja sangat baik. Tenaganya sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan aku, Boo! Biar aku yang melakukannya!"

Tanpa diperintah, junior Yunho mengeras dan mulai berdiri. Pasti dia merasa tersiksa karena tidak bisa menyentuh diriku atau dirinya sendiri.

Vibrator yang kugenggam kumasukkan ke dalam lubangku. Sedikit sakit karena tanpa persiapan. Lalu kunyalakan. "Aaahh~~ Yunniieeee~~~" desahku dengan mata terpejam. Memuaskan diriku sendiri dan menyiksa Yunnie secara visual.

Aku bisa mendengar suara kayu patah yang berasal dari ranjang.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

.

**Author's zone**

_November.16.2013_

Author memutuskan untuk repost FF ini karena nanti akan ada sedikit perubahan di awal cerita .-. Mohon dukungannya ya ^_^

**-Nina-**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**TITLE**

Korea's Secret Agents

**CHAPTER**

2

**PAIRING**

YunJae (Yunho x Jaeoong)

**DISCLAIMER**

This story is a work of pure fiction

**WARNING**

OOC :: Typos :: _**YAOI**_ :: BOY x BOY :: DLDR

**.**

* * *

_**NOTE:**_ chapter 2 ini masih berupa narasi dari Jaejoong ^_^

* * *

_._

_Anyeonghasseyo..._ Kim Jaejoong _imnida..._

_Hi, I'm Kim Jaejoong. You can call me Jaejoong, Jae, or JJ. Anything you want. But don't call me Hero... or else I would kill you._

_"Hero" is the secret code for agent like me. Yes, "Hero" is my secret code-name as a secret-agent._

_.  
_

Publik mengenalku sebagai Kim Jaejoong alias Youngwoong Jaejoong, personel boy group Dong Bang Shin Ki dari negara Korea Selatan. DBSK beranggotakan aku, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun dan Yunho. Nama yang terakhir ini adalah leader kami.

Dan juga kekasihku.

Tapi publik tidak tahu, aku sebenarnya adalah agen rahasia yang bekerja untuk satu badan rahasia di Korea Selatan. Sebut saja sebagai "organisasi X." Dikepalai oleh seorang "Big Boss" misterius yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah kuketahui nama dan wajahnya.

Tugasku mencari segala hal yang mungkin bisa menjadi penyebab perang antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara meletus kembali.

Ya, meski sesama orang Korea, tapi kehidupan di Utara dan Selatan sangat jauh berbeda. Di Korea Selatan lebih demokratis dan liberal, sedangkan di Korea Utara sangat tertutup dan kolot.

.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa pemerintah Korea Utara sangat ingin menguasai Korea Selatan dan menjadikan negara kami di bawah kendali mereka. Satu pemerintahan yaitu Korea Bersatu. Tidak ada lagi istilah "Utara" atau "Selatan."

Mengerti bahwa di Korea Utara sangat demokratis dan liberal, Korea Utara paham bahwa tidak mungkin mereka mengadakan agresi militer secara langsung alias perang terbuka, menggunakan tank, senapan dan sebagainya. Karena jika itu terjadi, Korea Utara yang mempunyai Sekutu negara super power [Amerika Serikat] akan menyerang balik. Belum lagi bantuan dari Sekutu AS yang lain misalnya Perancis dan Inggris, jelas Korea Utara akan kalah.

Karena itu mereka menerapkan strategi bawah tanah yaitu diam-diam, tersembunyi, terselubung.

Mungkin masyarakat di Korea Selatan tidak sadar bahwa para agen dan kaki tangan pemerintah Korea Utara sudah menyusup sangat jauh ke dalam sendi kehidupan mereka. Para agen dan kaki tangan itu sepintas seperti orang Korea Selatan pada umumnya. Tapi diam-diam mereka melakukan "gerakan bawah tanah" untuk menggalang massa supaya mengikuti idealisme pemerintah Korea Utara.

Salah satu ketrampilan yang digunakan agen Korea Utara adalah hipnotis dan cuci otak. Mereka menggunakan peralatan canggih untuk mencuci otak orang Korea Selatan yang akan dijadikan sebagai pengikut mereka.

Aku harus meredamnya, atau dalam skala ekstrim melenyapkannya. Itu bisa berarti orang, informasi, kegiatan, agenda atau apa pun. Lakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan. Jika terpaksa, bunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi.

.

Kembali lagi kepada penjelasan tentang kehidupan idol di Korea Selaatan.

Seperti layaknya personel boy group, aku juga menjalani masa training selama bertahun-tahun. Oleh Big Boss aku ditempatkan sebagai trainee di SM Entertainment, salah satu agensi artis terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dengan suara yang indah, aku berhasil lolos audisi pada umur lima belas tahun. Tapi itu semua hanya rekayasa. Semua sudah diatur sedemikian rupa supaya aku masuk menjadi trainee. Salah satu juri yang menilaiku adalah agen kami yang sedang menyamar.

Supaya tidak mencolok, aku memang harus bersusah payah menjalani hari-hari sebagai trainee di SM Entertainment. Dengan demikian musuh tidak akan curiga. Training juga akan membantu menjadi lebih kuat, tahan terhadap cobaan, dan mempunyai fisik yang bagus.

Para trainee SM dilatih oleh Lee Soo Man hyung. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi dia salah satu agen rahasia Korea Selatan juga. Dia adalah sunbae-ku di organisasi X. Soo Man hyung melatih para trainee SM untuk mempersiapkan kami. Selain itu juga untuk mengamati siapa agen Korea Utara yang menjadi "penyusup" di dalam tubuh SM itu sendiri.

.

Sejauh ini Soo Man hyung berhasil_ "menyingkirkan"_ dua orang agen Korea Utara yang menyusup ke tubuh SM. Mereka adalah Hankyung dan Kibum, dua orang personel Super Junior.

Hankyung berdarah Cina-Korea Utara. Spesialisasinya adalah menggunakan bermacam-macam senjata tradisional.

Sedangkan Kibum mempunyai otak yang sangat licik. Dia mampu menyusun suatu rencana untuk menggalang massa dalam rangka menambah pengikut baru bagi Korea Utara.

.

Mungkin kalian bertanya, sebagai agen rahasia, apa tugasku tidak lebih sulit dengan status sebagai seorang idol yang dikenal banyak orang? Jawabanku adalah: TIDAK. Dengan dikenal orang, justru memudahkan bagiku untuk membentengi pengaruh rakyat Korea Selatan dari agresi cuci otak Korea Utara.

Metode singkatnya begini: dengan mempunyai fans atau massa, maka kami akan menerapkan sistem canggih yang disalurkan melalui internet untuk "mencuci otak" para fans supaya mereka tidak mau mengikuti idealisme yang ditawarkan Korea Utara.

Para idol group di Korea biasa mempunyai fan base dan mereka sangat terorganisir. Mereka terdaftar dan mempunyai forum resmi, misal di Daum Cafe, Facebook, Weibo, Naver, Twitter atau di manapun. Jika mereka sudah registrasi disitu, mereka akan menerima nomor anggota dan resmi menjadi massa kami. Mereka akan dikirimi newsletter secara teratur melalui email. Di dalam newsletter itu terdapat gelmbang elektromagnetik super tinggi yang mampu mempengaruhi kerja otak. Begitulah cara kami _'mengendalikan'_ fans atau masssa kami.

.

Sekian tahun terakhir ini kami memang bisa membentengi diri dari agresi Korea Utara. Oleh karena itu mereka merasa kesulitan lantas minta bantuan sekutu mereka yang sama-sama komunis: Republik Rakyat China. China mulai mengirimkan agen mereka dan bekerja sama dengan Korea Utara.

Beberapa idol group memang sudah _disusupi_ oleh agen Korea Utara. Contohnya adalah girl group miss A. Personel mereka yaitu Fei dan Jia, mereka adalah agen junior China yang dikirim ke Korea Selatan.

Bisa dipastikan bahwa jika di dalam idol group itu terdapat personel yang berasal dari China, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa dia adalah agen rahasia. Ini hanya sebuah contoh kecil.

.

Di tubuh SM sendiri tampaknya agresi agen China juga semakin menjadi. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Hankyung dan Kibum, Soo Man hyung belum berhasil menggoyahkan Victoria, leader girl group f(x), hoobae DBSK.

Victoria berasal dari China, dan sudah pasti dia agen rahasia. Posisi Victoria di SM sangat kuat karena mendapat back-up dari Kangta sunbae. Kangta merupakan agen rahasia Korea Utara juga.

Puncaknya adalah ketika SM hendak mendebutkan boy grup baru beranggotakan dua belas orang yaitu "EXO," yang terdiri dari personel Korea dan China.

Bisa dipastikan mereka seratus persen adalah agen junior Korut dan China.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

_November.17.2013_

**-Nina-**


End file.
